Voicemail
by DowagerMcGonagall
Summary: May goes on vacation but her phone does not. The team leaves messages for May and she listens to them during her vacation.


I own nothing. Just an idea that I had of May checking her voicemail during her vacation. Enjoy

* * *

May left for her vacation on Friday and checked her voicemail for the first time on Sunday.

 _"May, its Fitz, Simmons got eaten by a rock."_

She replays the message again thinking that she misheard him but she didn't so she calls back. They tell her that she should stay on her vacation and that they will keep her updated. How they think that she'll be able to relax after seeing Simmons being engulfed by the rock is beyond her.

On Wednesday, she gets a message from Skye:

 _"Hey, how's your Maycation going? You're bringing back gifts for us right? I mean you don't have to but it would be nice if you did. Simmons is still in the rock but we think we may of found something. Is it weird to say that its quiet without you here. Maybe its just your zen presence that is missing. I know that you wouldn't be calm but you would seem it and that would help with my feelings on this whole Simmons thing. Don't worry I've been keeping up with my training, kind of boring though with no one here to spar with me. Take pictures I want to see where you've been. Oh yeah where do you keep your secret emergency stash of salty and sweet snacks, I've checked everywhere and I need them. Don't worry I'll restock them."_

Throughout the week she's received a multitude messages from Coulson. She listens to those messages while she works out because together they all total to about an hour. Mainly its him just asking how she is, where she is, and that she's safe. She received her favorite message from him ten days into her vacation.

 _"I've narrowed down the list of choices of prosthetics to replace my hand. I wanted to put a hook on the list but I don't think I can pull of the pirate look that well. Also having a hook may make it difficult for me to wear my ties. I'll probably end up cutting myself or something. We've made progress on freeing Simmons from the rock. We've gone through some trial and error but she's alive. Next time I want to bring a space rock to the base tell me that it's a bad idea. That reminds me we need to find someplace to store all these objects. Maybe a new and improved Fridge of sorts so that way nothing like this happens again. You think maybe there'll be a day where one of our team members won't be in dire situation after we have a major win? Properly not considering that this is the life that we lead. When you get back I have something that you will enjoy. I know you're not a big fan of surprises but you'll enjoy this one. I promise. Stay safe May."_

Its two weeks into her vacation and May is surprised to hear who left her a message:

 _"Hey May, its Simmons. I've been freed from the rock that ate me. I'm okay considering what's happened. I don't really remember much but we're running tests to see if anything physical has changed. The team told me that you were on vacation and you deserve one. Can't wait for you to come back."_

May hasn't heard from the team in about a week, she's a little worried but certain that the team can take care of themselves without something bad happening. When she does hear from them its bad news so she packs because let's face it no one wants to take down Ward more than she does. Even though she has no idea what that pain in her side is up to.

She first hears the news from Simmons, Fitz, and Skye. Although she has no idea what they are talking about:

 _"May, its Skye you need to get back here now. It's a complete emergency like a horrible nightmare."_

 _"Skye you need to tell her what it is. You can't just go on and on about death, doom, and destruction."_

 _"Jemma that's exactly what's going to happen if she doesn't come back."_

 _"Fitz is right Simmons. If he isn't stopped, we're all dead. I already have you booked on the first plane out May. Check your email."_

May tries calling back but only gets their voicemail so she hangs up and heads to the airport. Once pass security she checks her voicemail and receives one from a person that she never expected to call her in the world, Hunter:

 _"I know that the others informed you on what's going on. We're sending you coordinates where we'll meet up. We all know that you want the kill shot and I'm not one to deny you that but before you do I want to cause him some pain before he meets his maker."_

She boards the plane realizing that the only man that both she and Hunter want dead is Ward. The only thing that keeps her from taking control of the plane herself is her figuring out how many bullet holes she should put in Ward and where they would go. The only way to decide this is to make a pro/con list and maybe a drawing. Halfway through the flight, a kid behind her looked over her shoulder and told her: that's an interesting way to play hangman.

Once she lands and leaves the airport, she takes a taxi in the direction of the coordinates that she was given. She gets out of the taxi a few blocks away from her destination and walks the rest of the way. Once she arrives, she sees nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which is just great. So May takes out her phone a sees a text message:

 _Turn around. Surprise._

May turns and sees a state of the art plane with a red bow on the top of it.

"It took us a while to get that up there." says Coulson walking down from the ramp followed by the rest of the team.

"New bus?" asks May

"A better bus. Only good memories allowed."

"I approve. Now what has Ward done now?"

"You don't know? We left you a message and told you." says Skye

"All you said was death, doom, and destruction and all Hunter talked about me wanting the kill shot. I assumed it was Ward. What's he done now? Rebuild Hydra." says May in a joking matter

No one responds but the looks on their faces tells May that she's right so she mutters something and grabs her bag and walks up the ramp.

"She's never going on vacation again is she?" asks Fitz to the others as they follow her up the ramp.

"Probably not. Where are you going?" asks Simmons when she sees Skye running after May

"Seeing if May brought us gifts."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
